Lily Woodruff
Introduction Lily Woodruff is a “weird”, reserved teen girl, who is, ironically, also an empath, and a witch. Background Lily once had a normal life, which she seemed more than content with, a student who wasn’t afraid to be the top in class, a girl with a happy family. But deep down inside, Lily had always felt that she was different, that something bigger wanted to get out, so she withdrew into her own shadow, secretly practiced witchcraft, and had very few trusted friends. On her 16th birthday, Lily’s power started to manifest. A friend was badly hurt while playing soccer and she, unintentionally, by touching his leg, dispelled all his pain, thus completely healed him. Unknown of her ability, Lily got panic and immediately the stadium fell into a chaos. Quickly did she found a way to control her power thanks to her calm nature, but it was all too late. The time her parents were aware of what she could do, they got confused, and scared, unsure about what was best for their daughter. In the end, Lily and her parents agreed that she would be sent to The Academy, leaving her friends, her normal life behind. Personality and Appearance Lily has an average height and a relatively slim figure, compare to her friends, giving out a false impression that she is weak and fragile. Her eyes are black, deep as the sea, yet sharp like a fox and sparkle like the silver moon. Lily has black, straight hair, which grows past her shoulder a little bit. Her clothes are as simple as one can imagine and she prefers light, flexible sandals over heavy shoes, and long skirt over pants. Black, violet and blue are her favorite colors and she wears them so all the time. Lily always keeps a small, black bag by her side, containing anything she considered necessary, from her ID to her bag of sleep dust. At her best, Lily is calm, resourceful, wise and supportive, able to give delicate advices, and willing to help others. She is a quiet and understanding friend who will always listen to your problem and show you how to handle it. She is also somewhat adept at controlling her emotions, especially when it comes to anger or disappointment. This results in a non-competitive attitude, which proves to be an occasional annoyance for others. However, this doesn’t bother Lily much, for she is gifted with a sharp mind and has very few problems in her study. Despite all of that, Lily’s greatest obstacle is her shyness. Lily can drive off anger with ease, but things are different with her shyness. She easily gets nervous and acting uncontrollably under high pressure, such as speaking in an interview, in front of a crowd, or when things simply don’t go according to plan. Lily always fears that she isn’t good enough, that she fails to please the people around her. This is why she’s afraid to speak her mind, even when it comes to the “relationship” thing. Lily also has a great, unceasing love for nature, especially for floras, while developing a surprisingly deep hatred for all acts of violence and environment-destruction. Powers and Abilities - Lily can “feel” others’ emotions and manipulate them. She can implant emotions into others, causing unreasonable fear; soothe them, making one free of anger, or simply remove all of them, numbing her targets, leaving them unaware of the present. Lily can also channel emotions from a target to herself and to others, making them feel the same pain, or horror that strikes the target. Lily's empathy also grants her the healing ability. As Lily absorb and dispel others' pain, she partly or completely heal their wounds or diseases. - Thanks to her practice of witchcraft, Lily also develops some skills in ancient herbalism and enchantment, which come in handy at times. She is able to make several kinds of magical tools and medicines,all of which she keeps in her traveling bag. Weaknesses - Her own empathy: any extremely overwhelming emotion from outside would attempt to consume Lily, forcing her to seclude herself in order to prevent an emotional trauma, or worse, unleashing that emotion on others. - Her self-consciousness: Lily easily gets nervous and loses her self-confidence, which often results in her actions losing accuracy. - Lily hates fighting, thus she refuses any kind of physical or mental violence. This makes Lily unwilling to enter a battle, only trying to stay at the side and help the casualties. - Lily is also afraid of insects, and allergic to common dust, which somehow she can’t cure. - Apart from those, Lily is as physically fragile as any human (high school girls, more specifically) Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia - Lily practices yoga - She also has eyes for flower arranging, and decoration. - Lily is a good drawer. - Though she can't sing, Lily loves music, especially Norah Jones's jazz. Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters